The Forgotten
by CosmicalMadison
Summary: A missing scene from Gone Part 1. Marco comforts Diana after they are unable to find Maia in the house.


**Title:** The Forgotten

**Author:** CosmicalMadison

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** A missing scene from Gone Part 1. Marco comforts Diana after they are unable to find Maia.

**Pairing:** Diana/Marco

**Author's Note:** I don't even know if you'd technically call this a fanfic, since it's only my version of two scenes that were in the show, and than a little piece that wasn't, but oh well. This is my first 4400 story, so be nice when reviewing. Thanks for reading!

Diana was almost in tears as she stared up at the huge house, through the gate with the butterflies on it. It was everything Maia had said. "We found it all," she said, voice trembling. "The circle, the butterflies. She's here. I mean, she has to be here." Maia's visions had never been wrong before; what she saw always came to be. Diana couldn't have been more sure: her daughter was here, in this house. But she wasn't. They had searched every room, every closet, and found nothing. It didn't make any sense.

Tom shook his head. "I don't know what to say, Diana. I'm sorry." He laid a hand on her arm. "Don't worry. We'll keep looking."

"I know," she whispered, eyes brimming with tears she wouldn't let herself show.

"Come on," Marco said softly, "I'll take you home."

She didn't want to leave. She knew Marco cared about her, knew what was best for her, knew herself that there was nothing more she could do here, but still Diana couldn't give up. She just couldn't explain it. How could Maia have been wrong? How could she not be here?

"Come on," Marco said again, gently laying his hand on her back. She surrendered then, and let him lead her to his car and ultimately to a home which was no longer a home without her daughter.

When they finally stopped at her house, Diana couldn't hold it in any longer. As Marco helped her out of the car, she lost it. No matter how fiercely she tried to hold back the tears, they came in droves. "Oh, God..." she moaned.

"Hey, hey," Marco said as he squeezed her hand. "It's okay-"

"Oh, God, Marco!" she cried. "Where is Maia?" By now her whole body was shaking.

"Calm down," Marco said. Wrapping his arms around her, he gently rubbed her back, trying to get her to do just that. "It'll be all right. We're going to find her; don't worry."

Diana couldn't speak. As grief overwhelmed her, she could barely think. She knew one thing: if Maia was never found, or if her daughter was found…different, she would never be able to live with herself. She pressed her face into Marco's shirt and let her tears fall there, glad she had a friend to help her through this.

"Shh," he whispered, continuing to caress her. "Shh..."

Neither knew how long they stood that way, but a little while later Marco pulled away and smiled down at her. "Why are you crying, babe?" he asked with a laugh, reaching down to brush away her tears with his thumb. "We haven't even started the movie yet."

She looked up at him quizzically. "The movie?"

"Ah, yeah. Remember, about five minutes ago we picked up The Forgotten to watch while we eat our pizza - which by the way is getting cold." He moved away from her and leaned into the car to grab the pie box and DVD.

"Oh, right." Diana smiled as it all came back to her. She and Marco were hanging out tonight, watching a movie and eating some junk food - sort of an unofficial date. She was still troubled, though. She knew she'd been upset a minute ago and now couldn't remember why. _Oh, well,_ she thought, brushing it off. _It must not have been important_

As her boyfriend closed the car door and led her inside, she had already forgotten all about it. Marco held the door for her, and as she stepped inside she leaned over to give him a quick kiss. He smiled at her and took her hand as they headed for the living room.

**Author's Note:** I couldn't help mentioning The Forgotten. Besides being one of my favorite movies, I felt that this whole episode was just a big rip-off of it. But that doesn't mean I didn't love it, oh, no it doesn't.


End file.
